


Sander’s Thoughts in His Hospital Bed || Pre O Helga Natt

by orphan_account



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Old Work, One Shot, cringey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was written pre O Helga Natt and it’s been sitting in my notes ever since. I’m not the best at writing, but it’s just a fun little hobby. Don’t take this too seriously.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 12





	Sander’s Thoughts in His Hospital Bed || Pre O Helga Natt

____________

Sander stares long and hard at the ceiling, ignoring the presence of his family in the room. He can’t think about them right now. About the worry on their faces. He can’t think about Britt’s icy grip on his hand. He can’t think about the doctors and nurses that come and go every other hour. All Sander can seem to think about is the one he loves most in the world.

He closes his eyes, his mind taking him back to Friday’s events. He thinks about his lover’s arms holding him close, about the way their lips felt as they collided, and the warmth and happiness in his partner’s dark and caring eyes. Sander is sure he ruined everything. He knows he’ll never get another chance at unconditional love. He knows that he’ll have to stay with the girl holding onto his wrist, inside this room, of the hospital he’s been trapped in many times before. 

He desperately wishes to be with the person he loves. Robbe. Even thinking about him makes Sander’s heart flutter. It makes him feel the way he did the first time he saw him, with a camera to his eye inside an abandoned warehouse. He desperately wants to go back to that day. Sander wants to erase all of the pain and heartbreak he caused. He wants to make Robbe forget about his illness, about the attack, about everything bad that happened. He wants to leave only the good, but he knows that’s impossible. He knows that Robbe probably never wants to see him again.


End file.
